


it could be like we never knew each other at all

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Free Verse, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: The only special girl in Regulus' life tries her hardest to erase their past from her mind.





	it could be like we never knew each other at all

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. I also don't own the OC, Ravenclaw Aaralyn Doves; she belongs to my FFN twin, Morghen, but I have permission to use her. So I hope you enjoy this, Mor—this is a belated present to celebrate your 100th fic!

she cried the night he left

c*r*i*e*d

_~cried~_

**c_r_i_e_d**

he'd just |never| get it,

would he **?**

he didn't HaVe

to be what his family

w-a-n-t-e-d

him to be

he could've just .remained.

the .s_a_m_e.

(Regulus Arcturus Black)

**. . .**

( _her_ Regulus Arcturus Black)

but no

_that_ wasn't _good_ enough for

_ **Regulus** _

&& Aaralyn felt she'd never be good enough,

e

i

t

h

e

r

…

*sigh*

she did what she could

she r,e,a,s,o,n,e,d

she **a** - **r** - **g** - **u** - **e** - **d**

she _h/o/p/e/d_

**& &**she even

bbbegged

(and Aaralyn Skyller Doves does _not_ beg)

but he had it all

"p_l_a_n_n_e_d" out

really, she knows that his

**]** l_e_f_t a_r_m **[**

urged him on,

urged him to leave them behind,

to leave the castle in his shadowed footsteps,

to leave his brother wondering "why?"

**. . .**

to leave Aaralyn wondering how their love could've

_ f _

_ a _

_ l _

_ l _

_ e _

_ n _

so far as to wR _e_ **C** k their

**·** f~r~i~e~n~d~s~h~i~p **·**

too

Aaralyn couldn't |s-s-stop| him, no

she had to let him **G O** …

& he wouldn't see her last weak action with his back turned to her:

she cried the night he left

c*r*i*e*d

_~cried~_

**c_r_i_e_d**

**Author's Note:**

> :) Sad, but still…you've conjured a compelling duo, Morghen, as embarrassed of It Doesn't Really Matter as you might be. And, people, check out the original sources of Regulus/Aaralyn in Morghen's works, [It Doesn't Really Matter](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5705675/1/It-Doesn-t-Really-Matter), "[Wishing on Stars](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6460378/1/Wishing-On-Stars)," and "[Open Those Grey Eyes](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6548023/1/Open-Those-Grey-Eyes)." Happy one-whole-year-on-FFN & 100th fic, Mor! XD
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :}
> 
> 2017 note: …wow. So much happened in 2010 & 2011\. :') I'm super happy I crossed paths with those I did, tho, and I'm glad I got to write pieces like this one here. -w-


End file.
